Talk:Servant Summer Festival! 2018/@comment-31096423-20180811021553
Well, for those wondering what's the best and most efficient farming method to get done with this event, I present to you the ULTIMATE EFFICIENCY farming guide for the Summer Fes event (does not take other material drops into account). And remember this only works on lvl 90 nodes. Read till the end since not everything is the same for the 3 types of points to farm. This method works for all the nodes as far as I have tested, but will focus on the initial 3, here's some rough information valid for all nodes: - Groups of Bills per run (Average - All nodes): 15 (13~17) - Bills per node (Average - All nodes): 34.5 (30~38) - Points per node (Average - All Nodes): 4,750 (3,500~5,900) - Required points per type (Ink, pages, Hats): 1,000,000 - Average servant multiplier total: 90% (Mashu 20%, JalterZ 30%, RobinH 20%, summer 1/2 servant 10%, support 10%) - Average number of runs FOCUS BB BILLS: (CE0) 121, (CE1) 84, (CE2) 65, (CE3) 52, (CE4) 44, (CE5) 38, (CE6) 34 - Average number of runs FOCUS MIMI BILLS: (CE0) 118, (CE1) 82, (CE2) 63, (CE3) 51, (CE4) 43, (CE5) 37, (CE6) 33 - Average number of runs FOCUS GIL BILLS: (CE0) 171, (CE1) 119, (CE2) 91, (CE3) 74, (CE4) 62, (CE5) 54, (CE6) 47 - Average number of runs FOCUS HATS/PAGES/INK: 90% 128, 120% 110, 150% 97, 180% 87, 210% 79, 240% 72, 270% 66 -------- Note: This is PER TYPE, (90% = 128 for Hats, Pages and Ink, total 128x3 = 384 runs) --------- As you can see, the number of runs for the Bills is insane, so in order to efficiently do this, we need to find where the different types of points and materials meet on the minimum number of possible runs for each, I will avoid you the method and give you the results instead: FIRST: Run one type of node until you obtain 600 of either BB Bills, MIMI Bills or GIL Bills, then purchase the 3 CE that can be bought with that type of currency, do this farm by focusing mainly on obtaining points for Hats, Pages or Inks if possible (Support should focus on those points, NOT on the material drops), equip all the material drop CE that you own for that type of node, and use the servants that maximize the amount of % drop increase (Jeanne Zerk, Mashu, Robin Hood, 2 summer servants from 016 / 2017, support minimum, should provide 90~100%). SECOND (Ink node varies slightly): When you're in possession of those 3 CE, equip them into your team and farm the corresponding node that those CE increase (Kosakabe Hime CE for Hat nodes), use a support with the same type of CE (LB if possible), and fill the rest of the servants with material drop increase CEs (gacha 3, 4 and 5 star CEs). Do this until you reach 100,000 points that will reward you with another of the same CE, equip that too by removing one of the gacha CEs and keep farming the same node. When you reach 800,000 points, replace the remaining Gacha CE with the new % drop CE you have been rewarded with (you should have obtained enough material drops to purchase all the items that that material can be traded for around this point), keep farming till 1,000,000. Once you're done with one type of points, go for the next starting from "SECOND", and then do the same for the last type of points. "Summing" up: Hats (Waikiki Street): start from Honolulu airport > Farm 600 GIL Bills > Buy Lady Fox CE x3 > Equip Lady Fox CE x3 + Support Lady Fox (LB always welcome) + Emerald Float CE x2, backrow Mashu, JalterZ, Robin (or Jeanne Summer) > Farm till 100,000 Hats > Equip newly obtained Lady Fox CE by replacing one Emerald Float CE > Farm till 800,000 Hats > Equip last Lady Fox CE by replacing last Emerald Float CE > Farm till 1,000,000 Hats. Total Runs: 71 (71 for Hats, 66 for BB Notes) Ideal setup has 1x Emerald Float CE LB + 3x Lady Fox CE + Support Lady Fox CE LB if you never got an Emerald Float CE, use a support with it instead of Lady Fox! LB if possible! (0x Emerald Float = 121 runs! 1x Emerald Float = 84 Runs! 2x Emerald Float = 65 runs!) Doujin Pages (Waikiki Beach): start from Waikiki Beach > Farm 600 MIMI Bills > Buy Painting Summer CE x3 > Equip Painting Summer CE x3 + Support Painting Summer (LB always welcome) + Storms and Waves CE x2, backrow Mashu, JalterZ, Robin (or Jeanne Summer) > Farm till 100,000 Doujin Pages > Equip newly obtained Painting Summer CE by replacing one Storms and Waves CE > Farm till 800,000 Doujin pages > Equip last Painting Summer CE by replacing last Storms and Waves CE > Farm till 1,000,000 Doujin Pages. Total Runs: 71 (71 for Doujin Pages, 63 for MIMI Bills) [NOTE: Ideal setup has 1x Storms and Waves CE LB + 3x Storms and Waves CE + Support Storms and Waves CE LB if you never got a Storms and Waves CE, use a support with it instead of Painting Summer! LB if possible! (0x Storms and Waves = 118 runs! 1x Storms and Waves = 82 Runs! 2x Storms and Waves = 63 runs!) Ink (Honolulu Airport): start from Waikiki Street > Farm 600 BB Bills > Buy Water Shine CE x3 > Equip Water Shine CE x3 + Support All Night fever (LB always welcome) + All Night Fever CE x2, backrow Mashu, JalterZ, Robin (or Jeanne Summer) > Farm till 1,000,000 Ink. Total Runs: 78 (78 for Ink, 74 for GIL Bills) [NOTE: Equip as many LB All Night Fever as possible, ideal setup is 2x All Night Fever LB + 3x Water Shine + Support Water Shine LB = 65 runs for getting ALL both inks and GIL Bills (65 for ink, 62 for GIL Notes) [WARNING: if you never got an All Night fever CE, use a support with it instead of Water Shine! LB if possible! (0x All Night Fever = 171 runs! 1x All night Fever = 119 Runs! 2x All night Fever = 91 runs!) And here's the finisher info: Total of Golden Apples Required No Rest Mode: (average player): 62 Total of Golden Apples Required Rested Mode till the last minute: 24 Yes, you will need to spend 24 apples like it or not in order to clear the event with a clean shop and all the point rewards! And this doesn'0t take into account the story quests! Taking into account loss of AP because of sleep and other "distractions", you can expect the amount of apples required to be around 30~35. Oh, and another funny thing: Average playtime required to clear the event (full focus mode): 1971 minutes! 1d 8h 51m (average time per run including load times and servant selections = ~9 minutes, total number of runs = 220, if you take less time just multiply your time with 220 and you'll get the minutes it'l take you). I hope this helped some, and made some others fall into despair!